1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diesel engines and is particularly directed to means for enhancing fuel combustion in diesel engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, increasing concern over the limits of the world's petroleum reserves has caused increased interest in diesel engines due to their greater fuel efficiency over conventional internal combustion engines and their ability to burn alternative fuels. Unfortunately, diesel engines still fall far short of complete efficiency, and tend to outdo conventional engines in producing particulate emissions which contribute significantly to air pollution. Many attempts have been made to improve the efficiency of diesel engines and to decrease their production of pollutant emissions. However, none of the prior art techniques has been entirely satisfactory, and the search for improvement continues.